


In Your Dreams

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, based on a headcanon I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Android’s can share memories by holding each other’s arms and initiating a transfer. Connor discovers it’s not just memories that androids can share…





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a headcanon I have that androids can share dreams and stuff.

 

Connor smiled down at the AP700 in his arms. 

Connor would never forget the first time he and Matthew had connected, when he had taken the other’s arm and awoken him, transferring that final push towards Deviancy. Then that… _feeling_ … had shot up his arm and straight through him, that same feeling he got now when he looked down at his boyfriend. 

Admiration and want and awe.

Matthew had confessed he’d been stunned for a moment at the reaction to the mere sight of Connor when he first awoke, hence why it took him awhile to process before waking the others.

Now the android lay asleep on top of Connor on Hank’s couch, head resting on Connor’s chest, one hand gripping Connor’s arm gently. Connor pressed a soft kiss atop Matthew’s head before tightening his hold on the android and allowing himself to drift into sleep-mode.

* * *

_ “No!” _

_ “Matthew?” Connor gasped as his eyes opened, only to come face to face with an empty shell of an AP700 android. He gasped, falling backwards. He forced himself to look around. _

_ It was like falling into the pits of Hell… Dead and empty shells of AP700 androids were everywhere… made into piles like garbage, even making the floor Connor had fallen onto. Everywhere he looked, there were androids staring lifelessly, unless they had no eyes to stare with.  _

_ Some of them looked alive. _

_ They looked like they were dying... _

_ “No, please!” _

_ “Matthew?!” Connor quickly picked himself up at the voice. “Matthew!” _

_ A soft whimper alerted Connor to the location of said android and, before he could think any rational thought, he ran off in that direction, trying not to look around him as he did so. _

_ Finally he found Matthew, surrounded by six other AP700 androids.  _

_ “You are imperfect. Like the rest of them.” They all spoke together. “You must be deactivated.” _

_ “No! I-I do not want to…!” _

_ “Shut up!” They cried. “You cannot even use basic language!” _

_ “Matthew!” Connor ran forward to save his boyfriend, only to hit a wall. Just like the walls he had had as a machine. He scowled as he slammed his fists against the wall. _

_ “You are scarred, damaged, faulty.” The AP700’s drew closer to Matthew. “They do not love you. They pity you.” _

_ “You are wrong!” Matthew cried. _

_ It was then Connor noticed… _

_ ‘You are’, ‘do not’.  _

_ These AP700’s were ridiculing Matthew’s language yet they all seemed to be unable to use verbal contractions. Not only that… but each AP700 surrounding Matthew had a scar from their temple to their chin. _

_ These weren’t any old AP700’s.  _

_ These were Matthew. _

_ “Matthew!” With newfound determination, Connor slammed on the wall with all his might as the AP700’s closed in on Matthew, grabbing the android and trying to rip him apart. Matthew started to scream and cry, begging them to let him go, trying to fight them off, as Connor began throwing his body against the wall.  _

_ With a final cry, he slammed his shoulder against the wall, smashing it and falling… _

_ Falling…  _

Connor awoke with a gasp as Matthew did, the younger android looking panicked as he gasped for breath he didn’t actually need, his LED spinning red in fear. 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe…” Connor whispered, reaching out for Matthew. Matthew flinched before realising who was touching him. He relaxed, allowing Connor to take his face in his hands and gently brush away the tears on his cheeks.

“C-Connor…?” 

“I’m here, I got you. You’re safe now. Calm down…”

“Wh-what happened…?”

“I’m not sure…” Connor whispered, brushing a strand of hair from Matthew’s forehead. “But I believe you had a nightmare whilst we were holding arms. I believe we shared a dream, or… I witnessed a dream you transmitted to me, hence why I could not push back on my end. When I pushed back and broke the wall, we awoke.”

“I-I am sorry-”

“Don’t apologize…” Connor smiled softly. “Matthew, those things the other AP700’s said, they’re your inner thoughts, are they not?” Matthew didn’t answer, just buried himself back in Connor’s chest. “Why do you believe you are imperfect?”

“Because I am.” Matthew muttered. “I cannot use verbal contractions, I am ‘glitchy’ in Mr Hank’s words, and I am scarred and childish and pathetic.”

“Matthew-”

“If I had been released on the market to be purchased as an android, I would have been sent back to CyberLife for deactivation because I am ‘glitchy’. I am a useless machine.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not a machine, isn’t it?” Connor smiled, holding Matthew close. “You are not a machine, you are Matthew, and Matthew is a perfectly lovable person. I love you the way you are, and so does Hank and Gavin and Richard…” Matthew smiled softly, his LED flickering to yellow.

“Thank you… for what you are saying, and for waking me… I do not usually wake that early into that nightmare…”

“You have that dream often?” Connor asked. Matthew nodded against his chest. “Let me hold your arm.”

“No! Connor, what if-?”

“It won’t happen again. I just want to transmit my thoughts to you to induce happy dreams.”

“O-okay…” Matthew whispered, allowing Connor to hold his arm as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That night, they both dreamt about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Should I write another Markus & Carl Fic? Maybe with Anthony (Carl's medic AP700)?


End file.
